


Stardust and Hair

by fishandcchips



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Friendship, Gen, phob has weird hair and the rest of the twrp crew want to touch it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandcchips/pseuds/fishandcchips
Summary: Lord Phobos' hair is a bit weird. The rest of the TWRP crew is a bit confused about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stardust and Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my Phobos facecanon! He's a green flamey star man. I've drawn him a few times:  
> https://cchippytime.tumblr.com/post/610906526214946816/phobos-doodles-from-today  
> https://cchippytime.tumblr.com/post/190961589502/im-making-a-mooooove-oooooohhh-i-really-love
> 
> I really hope it isn't much of a problem!! I just wanted to write something really silly so here we are <:o)

Doctor Sung stared at Lord Phobos as he washed the dishes silently. Although Phobos was listening to music with his headphones, he could feel the doctor’s eyes on him. Phobos shuddered but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the water or the fact he had a feeling it wasn’t only Sung who was focused on him.

Phobos turned to see Meouch, Havve and Sung all staring at him, not at his face though, a little higher than that. Phobos rose his shoulders and arms in a questioning matter. He turned mildly red but quickly reverted back, he knew he was a bit aggressive but he was feeling weird and singled out.

“Man, don’t need to be so agro.” Meouch’s eyebrows furrowed as Phobos calmly flipped him off. “Anyway, we were just wondering about your hair, or whatever that is. How does it work?”

Phobos raised his eyebrow and quickly ran right his hand through his ‘hair’. At first, it acts like hair, there are strands but eventually, the strands somehow disappear and dissolve. Phobos looked down at his hand to find glitter and stardust. He showed it to the band and they all ooohed like children.

“Dude, is your whole face made out of stardust?” Sung asked.

“Touch your face, touch your face!” Meouch quickly began to chant, eventually roping in Sung. Havve couldn’t chant so he simply drummed to the beat of the chanting.

Phobos let out air from his nostrils and laid his left hand on his face. He never really touched his face he realised, his face was pretty rough and he could feel his hand slightly sting from the tiny exploding stars on his face. He let go and although there was noticeably less stardust then when he touched his hair, the band ooohed again.

**‘Are you happy?’** Phobos signed.

“…Can we touch your hair?” Meouch asked.

“Oh, me too!” Sung raised his hand, Havve’s eyes lit up brighter for a moment. “Havve also wants to touch your hair.”

Phobos frowned. **‘Please don’t touch my hair.’** He tried signing as quickly as possible as the band started standing up and walking over to the kitchen. **‘I remember what you guys did when Meouch let you touch his mane!’**

“C’mon, please? We’ll be gentle this time!” Sung chuckled.

Phobos, panicking, slid over the counter. **‘You can’t say that for Havve, can you?!’**

Sung looked at Havve for a moment who didn’t look back. “Uh… He promised to be gentle too?”

**‘You’re a bad liar, Sung!’**

“Get him!” Meouch yelled, hurling himself towards Phobos’ who quickly ran towards for the dining table. He climbed it and soon realised that that was an awful plan. The other three band members started circling the table like sharks.

**‘Stop guys! You all suck!’** Phobos quickly signed as he tried finding a way off the table, facing his body towards the direction of the door. He readied himself to jump, bending his knees and hoping that he wouldn’t hit the roof. When he leapt, Havve held out his arms only to be hit by Phobos’ knee which stood out. The two fell clumsily, metal cluttered loudly.

“Havve!” Sung called out as he immediately went to tend to the fallen robot. Phobos rolled away from the three and ungracefully stumbled up, running out the door and slamming it shut. Without hesitation, Meouch pursued his green alien friend, ripping the front door from its hinges. “Another door, dude! Are you kidding me?!” Sung yelled.

Meouch scoffed, packing the door under his arm. “It’s just a door!” Meouch sprinted outside, leaving Sung and Havve behind. “Phobos is getting away!” Meouch roared as he starting gaining on Phobos, his slipper covered feet produced deafening steps that would scare anyone away.

Phobos could feel his lungs compressing as he ran as fast as he could in his tracksuit pants and pyjama t-shirt. Just as Phobos was about to look back, Meouch lunged the front door, it flew threw the air before landing right in front of the stardust alien. Phobos’ fell backwards but before he could touch the ground, Meouch caught him.

Meouch snickered. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch your hair…” Meouch let Phobos back down on the ground. “…if you pay for a new door.”

Phobos pouted. **’Fine.’**

“God, thank you so much. I’ll make sure no one touches your hair ever.”

**‘I hope you know I’m counting on you for that.’**

Meouch sighed dramatically. “I know.”

**‘Man, Sung is going to scold you.’**

“Shit. Yeah, I’m gonna get it.”

**‘He’s probably going to make you clean the bathroom for a month.’**

“Okay! I get it, Bobo!” Meouch chuckled, wrapping an arm around Phobos as they walked back home.


End file.
